my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Black Granite
Black Granite is an earth stallion who lives in Stonult. He is also the Jinchuriki of Four-Tails. Personality Black Granite is a very serious who tried to control the energy of his Tailed Beast as best as he could. Skills As Seven-Tail's jinchūriki, Black Granite is granted a significant amount of energy and stamina from the beast. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could form at least one of Son's tails upon his reincarnation, further enhancing his power and strength. Due to being Four-Tails’ Jinchuriki, was able to use the lava nature, allowing him to simultaneously use fire and earth-based energy to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything. He could spit multiple molten rocks at the enemy. He could also create an armor made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to his physical attacks, increasing their potential damage. Description in the Saga Background At some point, Black Granite became the Jinchuriki of the Four-Tails. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Capture of Four-Tails", he fights with Ulysses, who is able to defeat him and capture him. Later, the Lord of Chaos and his villains start to seal both the Three-Tails and the Four-Tails. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Black Granite has Four-Tails extracted from him, causing him to die after that. In "The War Begins", Black Granite, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "Convincing King Aspen", as dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that the General of Chaos had turned the reincarnated jinchuriki's eyes into the same as the dark ponies he used on his invasion to the Light Kingdom. In "Star Enters the Battle", Black Granite is seen with the other reincarnated jinchuriki under the control of the General of Chaos. In "The Regents Assemble", he and the other reincarnated jinchuriki and the General of Chaos meet with Star and Hawthorn. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", he and the other reincarnated jinchuriki were sent into battle. Black Granite leading the offensive, using his lava nature spell Scorching Stream Rock to pressure the enemy. When this initial assault failed, he, like the others, unleashed the power of their respective tailed beast by materialising the first of his tails. Whilst Star and Hawthorn conversed, Black Granite exploited this opportunity to attack the former directly, after covering his body in lava. Despite evading the strike, Star's face was still scorched by the heat, but when Black Granite attacked again, Star endured the blow in an attempt to destroy the rod embedded in Black Granite's chest. However, this was thwarted by Vapour Fist. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after Hawthorn's recent transformation, Black Granite was then restrained by the latter's sealing spell. However, before the sealing's completion, he manages to escape by adopting his second phase form, where he then proceeds to burn Eight-Tails. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchuriki, after Shining and Blue's intervention, Black Granite charged past the pair towards Star and Hawthorn. When he clashes with the former, the General of Chaos forcefully transformed him into his full Four-Tails form, where he then proceeded to assault the Eight-Tails. Grabbing one of the beast's tails, Black Granite hurled the two jinchūriki upwards and, after dislodging Star in the process, prepared to swallow him. However, despite Star's efforts to lodge himself between the beast's jaws, and Hawthorn's attempts to restrain the ape, the former is ultimately swallowed whole. In "A Team of Two", as Son Goku was resealed into the Demonic Statue, he left Rōshi's incapacitated body behind. when a transformed Star's Tailed Beast Bomb later clashed with the collaborative one formed by the other tailed beasts, Black Granite's unconscious body was protected by the Eight-Tails from the resulting blast. Afterwards, Star subconsciously met with the other beasts and their jinchūriki, where it was revealed that shortly before Son was resealed, Black Granite questioned his beast as to whether he thought they too had taken the wrong path during life. He then stated that despite not being considerate enough to have spoken it, he had not forgotten the beast's real name. As the two fade away, a smiling Black Granite asked the beast if calling him "Son" would be all right. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, Black Granite and the others are enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies start to deconstruct and Black Granite's soul returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Stonult Inhabitants Category:Earth Ponies Category:Jinchuriki Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings